


NathMarc November Day 2 - Free

by Crystal_Raindrops



Series: NathMarc November [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Raindrops/pseuds/Crystal_Raindrops
Summary: Marc is dog sitting and it’s not going well.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	NathMarc November Day 2 - Free

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble because I’m tired and going to be busy today.

Pumpkin raced freely through the park, Marc chasing after her. Just two hours, Marinette had said. The dog was well behaved, she’d said.

How was such a tiny dog so fast?

Too busy trying to catch Pumpkin, Marc didn’t notice Nathaniel until he’d already slammed into him, knocking them to the grass. Nath blinked for a second, then looked to the side. 

“Oh hey, my pizza.” Marc followed his boyfriend’s gaze and saw a pice of pizza lying on the ground. Nath scrambled to grab it, but before he could Pumpkin appeared, snatched it, and ran off. 

What the heck.


End file.
